I won
by Maxcoolgirl
Summary: Sometimes they settle disagreements with their fists. The outcome is always unexpected, but pleasant.


«Chichi, come on! It's all pointless!  
«Shut up! I won't take my words back!»  
Goku sighed heavily. Sudden gusts of anger from his dear wife have become quite common. Mostly the reasons for this behavior was quite understandable - Goku himself was to blame and he understood this. He always listened to Chichi's tirades stoically, getting what he deserved and promising "not to do it any more". But today was different. Today, Chichi seriously called him for a battle! When did they last have a fight? On the Tenkaichi Budokai? A whole year has passed since then! Why did she want to fight so suddenly? Is it revenge or something?  
«You won't change your mind, will you?» Goku asked just in case.  
«What are you, a scumbag?!» Chichi snorted.  
Goku sighed once again and took the stance.  
«Okay, if that's what you want»/  
«And don't you dare to give in!» and Chichi charged with this battlecry of hers.  
And immediately she made it clear that she should be taken seriously. She was quick, agilate and accurate. That surprised Goku. When did she manage to improve her skills so much? He didn't remember that she was so strong on Tenckaichi Budokai.  
However, despite the fact that Chichi caught him off guard, the blood in Goku's veins boiled happily. His heart pounded faster, and a satisfied smile spread across his face. Goku did not fully understand where were such strange sensations coming from . It was all too new for him. But he, no doubt, wildly enjoyed this all-encompassing sense of delight, filling from the tips of his toes to the shaggy top of his head like a mountain stream. And this aching feel of tenderness in his chest from the mere glance at the beautiful and determined face of his wife made his head spin.  
Their battle lasted almost all day and none of them was going to give up. Several times, Chichi almost managed to knock Goku off his feet, but he managed to dodge. A couple of times he even counterattacked, and Chichi skillfully parried his attacks. From the side glance it was like a strange but full of passion dance.  
However, everything ended completely differently than Goku had expected. While getting carried away with the fight, he didn't notice the stone sticking out in the ground and stumbled, followed Chichi with him and they rolled off the hill.  
When Goku recovered after the fall, he found himself lying on his back, and Chichi sat on his belly, taking a breath. Her face, lit by a red sunset, bordered with her disheveled raven hair, sparkled with triumph.  
«I won!» she declared proudly.  
Goku blinked a couple of times, digesting what he heard, and laughed heartily. She won indeed! She laid him on both shoulder blades! And there is no point in blaming the stone of his defeat: luck is an important pledge of victory as well.  
«And I lost!» He smiled. «Well done, Chichi».  
«And you doubted?» Chichi proudly raised her nose with her arms crossed over her chest. But she inadvertently squeaked when Goku sat down and hugged her around the waist.  
«But Chichi, it's a bit unfair,» Goku frowned, pouting like a child who had not received a cookie. «Why didn't you tell me you were training, eh? I would then joined. It's more fund when you do it with a partner».  
His words suddenly made her blush. For some reason, his heart pounded faster than usual. How does she do it?  
«I just wanted to surprise you,» Chichi confessed, looking away in shame. «Well … I also wanted a little revenge for the fact that you defeated me so easily on Tenkaichi».  
«Revenge?» Goku was puzzled. «You was so hurt that I won then?»  
«Not that hurt actually. It was my pride that got hurt a little. Before that day, no one had managed to defeat me in battle».  
«Is that so?».  
«But, you know, in fact, I'm grateful to you».  
«Eh?»  
«If I had not been defeated, I wouldn't have realized that I still have a lot of work to do. That there is still something for me to strive for. And I'm doubly glad that it was you who showed it to me. Now I understand a little more why you train so much».  
His chest pleasantly hurt from her words, and his cheeks became hot. Goku grinned, scratching his head.  
«You're welcome, I guess?» He wanted to say something else, but Chichi's soft lips, eagerly pressing to his own, forced him to lose all words. Something stike in his head, and something hot and pulling appeared in the bottom of his stomach. His hands involuntarily clamped Chichi in bear hug, and his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth.  
It was like Chichi wanted to recoil at first, then Goku instinctively pressed her closer to himself. When she was limp in his hands and allowed him to deepen the kiss, euphoria gripped him.  
In a moment the whole world disappeared for him. Everything became unimportant, meaningless, secondary. Everything except Chichi. Nothing mattered any more, except for her radiant brown eyes, the smell of wood in her hair, the soft skin under his calloused hands and her melodious voice, passionately whispering his name.  
When the sweet dope dismissed him, it was already night. The stars glittered overhead, the cold ground pleasantly cooled the skin. Chichi peacefully snuffled at his side, all disheveled, but as beautiful as ever. Looking over her soft hair in his hand, Goku felt like he was the happiest in the world. As if he won not one but ten Tenkaichi Budokai in a row.  
However, the hungry stomach demanded to stop this idyll and return home. Picking up clothes scattered on the ground, Goku wrapped Chichi in his gi, took her in his arms like a princess, and went to their home.  
«By the way, don't forget,» Chichi muttered sleepily as they were already standing on the threshold, «since I won, then cleaning the house is on you.»  
Goku only grinned, cheerfully said "I won't forget» and kissed his beloved wife on the forehead.


End file.
